


Heavy on My Tongue, Blackened Like My Lungs

by Ivorypineapples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES, I hope I tag this right, Mention of past canon deaths, One Shot, Sterek if you squint, Unbeta'd, dubcon in regards to the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorypineapples/pseuds/Ivorypineapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He exhales again and calls out “Yo Derek. Umm, you told me to meet you here and without Scott. What is this about?”. Silence. “Seriously bro, this isn't a trap is it? Cause someone has already tried that and I’ll assure you that Scott doesn't care. Like beat me up all you want but it won’t do you any good, unless if gives you some kind of sick satisfaction. But I would appreciate it if you didn't... forget I said anything.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Okay, actually I’m just going to go home, or wait I’m not really sure actually, my Dad kind of told me that if I sneak out one more time ‘don’t bother coming back’ so maybe I’m just stuck here I don- aaaaaahhh” Stiles screams, because at that very moment Derek decides to come crashing through the window behind him, jumping over Stiles and landing in a perfect crouch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy on My Tongue, Blackened Like My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly just because I re-watched the show and for the first time noticed how extremely violent Derek is. A scene that really stuck out to me was season two where he's training his Betas and breaks Issac's arm. Like dude I know you're under a time constraint but the kid was abused. So it pretty much lead me to wonder who he learned his training tactics from.

It’s a chilly summer night when Stiles Stilinski steps into the warehouse, slouching to keep in the little body heat he has, hands in jacket pockets, red hoodie bunched around him as a shield. He walks towards the middle, the moon casting through the broken windows is intermittently illuminating him. He stops under a window in the middle of the warehouse. After glancing around he runs a hand through his hair and exhales, already regretting this monumentally bad decision. He exhales again and calls out “Yo Derek. Umm, you told me to meet you here and without Scott. What is this about?”. Silence. “Seriously bro, this isn't a trap is it? Cause someone has already tried that and I’ll assure you that Scott doesn’t care. Like beat me up all you want but it won’t do you any good, unless if gives you some kind of sick satisfaction. But I would appreciate it if you didn't... forget I said anything.”

Silence.

“Okay, actually I’m just going to go home, or wait I’m not really sure actually, my Dad kind of told me that if I sneak out one more time ‘don’t bother coming back’ so maybe I’m just stuck here I don- aaaaaahhh” Stiles screams, because at that very moment Derek decides to come crashing through the window behind him, jumping over Stiles and landing in a perfect crouch.

Spinning around and Standing up Derek says “Hello, Stiles”

“Hello Stiles’? ‘Hello Stiles’? What the hell wrong with you?!?” Stiles says lightly hitting Derek on the shoulder

After a minute of pondering this (obviously rhetorical) question Derek smiles and says “Well besides the fact I killed my entire family, nothing really”

Stiles’ panic from Derek’s dramatic entrance recedes and he rolls his eyes “Oh shut up Derek, you did not kill your entire family”

“Actually, yes I did”

“Is this because of the Kate thing? Oh this is totally because of the Kate thing.” Stiles answers his own question and sighs “Stop being so melodramatic. Did you set the house on fire? No. Did you and Kate decide to set the house on fire together? No.”

“That’s where your wrong-”

“Dear lord, seriously just because you slept with the woman who burned your family alive” Stiles winces “does not make you at fault-”

“Stiles-“

“I’m not done" Stiles says, raising his voice " And for the record-”

“STILES” Derek says grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

“What?”

“It was my plan.”

“…what” Stiles asks, voice much more sober.

“I tricked Kate, actually everyone, into thinking it was her plan, so that she would be the target at any attempts at revenge”

After a moment Stiles finally croaks out “…You killed your entire family”

“Yes.” Derek says honestly, removing his hands from Stiles shoulders

“But why” Stiles asks taking a slow step back.

“Because they were monsters are born werewolf’s are monsters. It’s in their blood to be that way and they will always be that way” Derek says taking a step forward to match Stiles’ step back “They work on pure instinct alone, they have no conscience. Do you really think that Peter was only like that because of the fire?”

Derek takes another step forward as Stiles takes another back “Do you have any idea what it’s like to be brainwashed into behind a solider from birth in order to fight against those who are smart enough to want you dead, into thinking the way that your parents treat you is okay?”

Stiles attempts but ultimately fails to not flinch as his back hits the wall of the warehouse, he had backed up too far with the threat of Derek prowling in front of him  
“But the hunters were so sure they we’re the ones who did it” Stiles counters

“Huh” Derek says tilting his head “You’re so desperate to see the good in me that you can’t believe it. I bet you’re regretting saving my life all those times now”

“A little bit” Stiles says with an uncomfortable laugh

“Kate wanted out of the business.” Derek explains “She came to Beacon Hills to be a teacher and I saw my way out. When her father found out one of her students was a werewolf well it was just too good to be true. I showed her the basement and how easy it would be to trap someone down there; I left all the supplies in the right places. It was so simple that they ignored how disturbingly easy it was”.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“One, you asked and I thought I’d humor you” Derek says bracing one arm on the wall next to Stiles “Two, I want you in my Pack” Derek says bracing his other arm on the other side of Stiles’ head

“Why do I feel like you’re not giving me a choice?”

“Wow, intuitive” Derek says mocking impressed

Stiles looks around quickly and seems to think of a solution “Okay buddy, I don’t know what goes in that head of yours but you should have realized by now that we’re nothing alike.”

He then quickly adds “Besides you don’t even trust me”.

“We’re more alike then you’ll admit. As for trust, I don’t trust anyone because werewolves can’t be trusted, and if anyone is a testament of that it’s me. Shy little Hale boy, happily rejoices in the screams of his family burning alive. Civilized parents abusing his son behind closed doors. The great thing about being a werewolf is you can’t prove the injuries your parents give you, they’re gone in a second so it’s like it never even happened. I don’t trust anyone, Stiles, but this isn't about trust, this is about power. Once I have enough power I will be able to take on the Alpha pack and others like them who rightfully see me as a hunter of born werewolfs”

“...But my dad” Stiles says as a last resort

“Now you’re just making up excuses. What about him? He’s already rejected you. He doesn't know who you are anymore”

Stiles ponders this and then with remose he ever so slowly lifts his wrist up, Derek brings his hands down to grab it. But Stiles lightly pulls away “Just one more question. Just one more question okay” He looks to Derek, Derek nods  
“I know this is all about power but, why me?”

“Because” Derek says locking eye contact with Stiles and reaching down to bite his wrist “You killed your mother”.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the academy and also apologize for this fic. I wrote it in a day. This is my first attempt at fic writing and I know it's not very good because my friend was laughing the entire way through.


End file.
